Dark Inferno
by Eureka218
Summary: Allen is a mage with many talents and a dark past. when she is scout to go on a mission to find lost artifacts that will save the world, she not to happy that she'll have to find her old master for help. Femallen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own D. gray man

Chapter 1: Mages vs. Warriors

My first memory was of a beautiful woman with soft brown hair and blue eyes. She always held a smile on her face, which brighten up the day. I known her later as my beloved mother. She love to dance and sing, and was always willing to hold her child. Showing it the love all mother should give there children. My mother was also human.

My father was a well muscular man, with reddish brown hair like mine and silver eyes which never dim. He was a mage.

Mage blood ran strong so I would have become a mage sooner or later, but my father was against it. And the only way a born mage can stay human, is if you make them a warrior.

I was female, but before I was even born my father name me Allen. He bought weapons and pay for a teacher to train me on how to be a warrior at a young age.

At the age of 4 my train began. My teacher was an uptight old man who always wore a sore face. He had 6 other students besides me. They were all male and at least 4 years older then me. My teacher didn't like the fact that I way a girl, but my father already pay him.

I was bullied a lot, but that just taught me how to be stronger by the age of 7 I was my teacher favorite and best student, who can take down his others. I train everyday for 5 hours; sometimes longer by myself.

My father would pick me up from training and we would race back home. For now I had zero wins and father's was number a lot larger then mines. By the time we got home my mother would have a feast on the table. My mother was a private teacher that work for a rich man who live 7 miles from here; my father was miner. I didn't understand why, listening into the town people talk told me that father could have a much more paying job and an enjoyable one at that. But I never ask why, respecting my father space.

We weren't poor and we aren't rich, but that didn't matter to me. As long as I had a loving family by my side I was happy.

Sitting at the table between my parents I dig in. Mother had always cook a lot, but lucky for her none of her food was ever wasted with the 2 big eaters she had in her home. Once the meal was done it was everyone's job to help clean. Once done we all went to bed, I slept in the same bed as my parents, I felt the safest when I slept between them.

The next day, went the same as all the others. But it was the year that had some people crazy. Every few years a torment came up randomly, the day it start is random to. This year it starts next's mouth.

The torment is held in the biggest mage city called Odyssey; and even though this town wasn't the Odyssey city many mages cross threw this town to get there.

Most of the mages that cross threw here were either a bad attitude with an equal bad temper or a very good type of person. On this day the mayor of the town order us young warriors to guard the city until the torment started. We would have to problem have to guard the city again once the torment ended.

On the 5th day of guarding, I walk slowly home. Father didn't pick me up anymore since guarding hours ended once the sun went down. I was the only girl on this guard duty to, so I had no friends. The other children didn't like me since I was a girl and the fact I could defeat them without a bat of an eye.

When I saw the lamp that hang from our door, I quicken my step. My mother open the door smiling into the night. I knew she couldn't see me, but I smile back.

"Darling come in…" The skies lighted up and then an lighten strike hit my mother. And before my eyes my mother burn alive until her skin was darken and then turn into ash. It happen so fast that a scream didn't even leave her lips.

But I scream for her. My father ran out the house quickly his eyes wild. The sky was still alight so he spotted me easily. My father ran to me.

But before he could reach me; lightening strike right in front of him. "Now. now Dante, I can't let your escape be that easy." A man that appear from the lighting said.

"Run Allen!" My father said, but I couldn't take my eyes off the yellow hair mage. He had kill my mother with his lightening. I toke my sword from my belt, one thing that old sour face taught was never back down from a fight. "Allen." My yelled in an anger voice. That was when the yellow hair man turn to look back at me.

He had a big burn scare across his face, and his eyes held a murderess glare, and when he smile chills ran down my back. I look up at the sky to see lightening coming straight down above me.

Flames consume me the were blue and they were mine. When the lightening was gone the flames went with them. I saw my father shock and on the ground. The yellow man was smiling at me.

"Ha. If I knew you were gifted I would have kill you first." the man said.

"Run!" My father yelled once again lodging himself at the man.

I watch my father get stab by the strange dagger that appear in the mans hand. Bright colorful flames engulf my father and then the man. The father then suddenly exploded in colorful flames, and when these flames engulf me they burned scenting pain all threw out my body.

I smelt my on burnt flash, I knew I wasn't going to survive. I couldn't even move, my eyelids must have been burn off to because I couldn't even blink. All I could do was feel the pain that ran threw me. Death would be a blessing.

When I felt a cold hand place on my forehead I winces in pain. The hand quickly removed itself.

"Mana, you can heal this child correct." I heard a man voice said.

"Of course I can." Another man voice said offended, and coming closer to me. I then heard a knife being unsheathed , my heart speed up.

All of a sudden I felt a different pain running across my left cheek and over my left eye and then above my brow. The man Mana then began to whisper words I couldn't understand. And then I black out.

The room was lit by 1 candle, that flicker cross the room making creepy shadows. It reminded me of my father, he use to make shapes with his hands when there a light lit on a wall. When I was younger I use to laugh when ever he do it.

I laid flat on my back on a bed tucked in so I couldn't move about. There was a bandage covering my left eye, that seem to hurt, but other then that I didn't feel any pain.

There was a mirror to my left away from the door, looking at myself I thought I was looking at a stranger. My skin was extremely pale, and my hair was white or silver. Easing my arm out of the blanket I pulled off the bandage covering my left eye, I saw nothing there. When I touch it I realize it was a scare being cover by magic. I put the bandage back on.

I heard voices outside of my room, but the voice were to low for me to here anything interesting. So ignored it and continue to look at the shadows.

When the door to the room open, I first spotted a man with Long red hair, and a mask covering half of his face as well as glasses. My first thought of him was that he was a mage. The man that follow him had long dark hair and seem a lot more normal then the last, but still a mage. The last person to come in was a nurse who look completely worry and to old to be working.

"Come on brat if you're awake then get up so we can leave." the red headed man said.

"Cross be nice to the child." the second man said. He then smile "Hello Allen, I'm Mana. Cross and I are old friends of your father."

"My father had no friends." I said sitting up in the bed.

"Well you problem didn't know your father was part of a guild either." I shook my head at Mana words. "Well I'll let you know your father was one of the most powerful fire mages there was… I'm sorry for your lost." Mana said with a weak encouraging smile.

"The yellow hair man…"

"You mean that bastard called Henry. He dead don't worry, the only reason you survive is because you were also a fire mage and Mana healing gift." Cross said, grabbing a chair and sitting in it.

"Cross is correct, but the only reason Mr. Beats attach you because he wanted to steal your father power…"

"The idiot fool thought he could use a weak artifact to hold such powers. That the main reason why the fool failed." Cross finished.

I didn't really understand these men, but I got the idea.

"So how far our you in your mage training." Cross said putting a cigarette in his mouth.

"Sir you can't smoke in the patient room." The nurse said but she was ignored.

"I'm a warrior not a mage." I said without emotion. Both Cross and Mana look at me shocked.

"Well I tell you something kid when it comes to a warrior or a mage. A mage will always win." Cross said, Mana nod his head in agreement.

"But you don't have to worry about that yet little Allen I'll train you in all things you need to know." Mana said smiling.

Oo0Oo0Oo0

I sat up quickly as the loud train pass my window. I hate living so near the railroad. I pull my long hair back and grab a cigarette from my nightstand. Flicking my finger I lighted my cigarette with easy.

Getting out of bed I threw on a pair of pants and a shirt, and then I was ready for another day in this trash part of a city the call the dump. Lame right.

Opening my window I let all Odyssey city poison air circulate in my room. I really hated this city, but what could I do. As a low pay mage without a guild, I was pretty much label worthless.

The first story please review.

The beginning part of the story was more like a flash back,

So please don't be confused


	2. Chapter 2: Akuma

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 2: Akuma

Taking the cigarette out of my mouth, I blew out the poisonous gas. Putting the cigarette on the edge of my mouth; I snicker at the men in front of me. I then Laid my cards down showing the men my royal flush.

"You're a darn cheat." One of the men yelled., I rolled my eyes. It was funny how they called that out after I strip them to there underwear and had all there money.

"Ha, weren't you the one who wanted me to play." I said blinking my eyes innocently, but then I held a fire ball over the men clothing. "You shouldn't call a person a cheater after you lost everything." I said with my most brilliant smile.

All of a sudden I was hit in the back of the head. " I'm so sorry sirs about the way my employee has treated you." My Boss said leaning over me. He then grab the men's clothing and threw at them, but he didn't give back the money. "So men. Carry on." My boss said waving his hand.

"What about our money." I close my eyes; the idiots should have left while they had a chance.

You see my boss Nicholas Burns was also a mage, he had the gift to control animal and turn into them. That led him to have… some personality problems. He had a light side, as we call it were he considerable kind, but he also had a dark side.

"The money is no longer yours, your lucky I don't let my worker here burn you to a crisp, because as I remember it I can do what ever I want to you while your on my property." My boss said with a tight smile, and like the idiot they were the men ran. My boss would have never kill on his own property, mostly because it would call bad business for his Café, and bad business mean less money and if there was one thing my boss love it would be money.

"Now what would a pretty girl like you being doing playing poker with a bunch of dangerous men; even though I told you not to play your games at the back of my shop." Boss said Bringing me into a headlock. He then toke my cigarette out of my mouth and threw to the ground; stomping on it twice to make sure the light was out, and then dragging me threw the back door of his café.

Being drag into the back of the café all I saw was only boxes at first, but then I spotted what I was looking for, Timcanpy was tied by the wings with tape.

"How cruel you are toward my look out." I said fake tear prickling my eyes.

"If I were you, I would suck up those tear quickly our I'll cut your pay." Boss was a very mean man, but I still I prefer him over Master Cross. At least I get pay when I'm with Nicholas. "Now get back to work, you'll get Tim back when your done." My boss said letting me go, and then entering the main part of the café.

Fixing my black apron I follow him. I was a waitress, dishwasher, and chef at times. Only 3 people were working the café today, it usually 5, but it not shocking to see people quick with no explanation. It was Nicholas own fault, with his attitude and the way he over work us most people would quick. The 3rd person in are little trio was new; but I knew he wouldn't be here long. I was Nicholas longest working employee, working here for 3 years and 6 months. The second longest employee only work here for 4 months before pulling out there hair and running out of here.

The only reason I hadn't quick yet was because I owe Nicholas. After he pick me off the street (more like a bar) about 3 year ago, I've been thankful. He had offer me a job and a place to stay. I only stay with him for 3 months before I found my cheap apartment by the railroad. Even though his place above this café was a lot better then my apartment; I would never ever live with Nicholas again.

After another 8 hours of working it was finally closing time. I watch as our new employee drag himself out of the café, I really felt bad for him, but at least he'll be gone in a week or so.

I then grab a broom from the back and began to clean the café. When I saw someone at the front door; threw the glass window, I did what I always did. Mouth: we are close.

But this person seem persistence, so walk toward the door to get a better look at them. See that it was a female I became a little relaxes. She was Chinese, having her hair in pinktails, and wearing a black cloak. As I continue to walk closer I saw 2 men behind her.

Now at the door I crack it open. "We're closes, please visit in visiting hours." I said politely.

"Actually we're looking for you Allen Walker." The girl said my name like she was an old friend who forgot my name and was now guessing it.

"Yes." I said, and I did notice the relief in the girl face when I had acknowledge my own name.

"May we come in an speak; it is very important." I look behind me seeing that my boss was still in the back, and then I let them in. The 2 males still wore there hoods to there cloak.

Grabbing random chair to a table I sat; the 3 stranger did the same. "My name is Lenalee, and this is my partners Lavi and Kanda." She said pointing at the men who pull off the hoods at the mention of there names.

"We need your help…"

"You see there are these lost artifacts, that are ancient. So ancient that it says that there were lost in time." The red head name Lavi continue. He look a little strange to with the eye patch and the green headband, but who was I to talk.

"So, why do you need my help. If you want me to find some lost ancient artifact then I'll have to said no." I said standing up.

"Wait, it not just that if you finds these 5 artifact and put them together it is said that you will be grant the world, it is a weapon of the gods." Lenalee said catching me by the arm.

"So you want to rule the world."

"No… not us we want to stop another guild from ruling the world." Lenalee said

"So it just a guild fight." I said trying to pull my arm away from her shockingly strong grip.

"No, we're from the Black Order guild. We are the protector of the world; it not just another guild fight." Lavi said.

"And so why do you need my help if you have such a strong guild to back you up." I said sitting back down, since I found it pointless trying to escape the girl strong grip.

"We have lost many member, and was running short. Plus it better to travel when you have 4 main elements." I rolled my eyes as I realize they were element mages.

"I'm earth, Kanda is water, and Lavi is wind." Lenalee said.

My boss suddenly came out the back, with Tim flying behind him. "Who are they." Boss said with an anger tone.

"There trying to get me to join them." I said nonchalantly; boss then pull up a chair next to me, and Tim sat on my head.

"It not like you were our first choice, we were looking for Marian Cross, and his trail just led us to you," Kanda said with a piss off attitude. He was Japanese, with long black hair pull into a ponytail.

Boss and I tilted our heads; he was the want to punch really badly type, and our fist really did itch to do it.

"How about this, I know you have money issues, so we will pay you, but you going to have to help us find the artifacts and find Cross. And when we find Cross you can go free with the money." Lavi said

"Were is this money." Boss said cutting in.

"Well we don't have the money, but most of the artifacts are lock up with treasures, and what ever treasures we find you can have." Lenalee said.

"So it not a guarantee we'll get the money." boss said, but at least he said we. "Well it better then noting." He said. Then he face me. "So join them, I'm behind in bills and need money now." Boss said in a sweet voice that somehow scare me.

"So what is this artifact?" I ask changing the subject.

"It called Akuma." Lavi said.

I burst out laughing, "A weapon for the gods is called devil." I said as I stop laughing.

"So are you in." Kanda said. I look at Nickolas pleasing face for second before turning back to face the others. What was the harm in it.

"Find I'll join, but what is this guild your up against?" I ask as my last question for now.

"the Noah guild." Both my boss and I face went slack with no emotion. I had to fight with the most powerful guild in history, and find my old master. What fun

* * *

Thank for reviewing

Please continue to review.


	3. Chapter 3: Bonding

Disclaimer: I do not own d. gray man

Chapter 3: Bonding

Past: 5 years ago

I stood in front of Cross, my frown not hidden on my face. He sat on the porch of the old beaten down house we were staying in; more like hiding. Smoking a cigarette, and drinking alcohol.

I flopped myself down next to him, taking the cigarette out of his mouth, and putting it into mine's. Bring my legs up against my chest, I stare out at the farm land in front of me; while I brung the cigarette away from my mouth to below out smoke.

Cross snatch his cigarette from my hand. "Brat stop taking my cigarette." Cross said grabbing a jug of alcohol, and drinking it.

I mumble to myself; how I hate alcohol. There cost just keeps going up every year. 16 years old I was sick of paying for alcohol; as well as for woman.

Looking back out at the field I notice 3 men with black suit walking towards us. I groan, we had just arrive in this small town 2 days ago, and now we were going to leave.

"Are you Marian Cross." One of the 3 men ask. I rolled my eyes; they always ask that stupid question. How hard was it to realize that the long red head man; who cover half of his face was the man you are looking for. Cross handed me his half empty jug of alcohol. I cross my leg in annoyance as I watch Cross pull out a very large gun and began to shoot, his familiar appear behind him; he wore a cocky smile on his face. It piss me off. The men all dodge his first shot which did it purposes.

I chug all the alcohol down my throat feeling a burn. Standing I toke a step towards the men. Rolling my shoulder and cracking my neck; I put my hand over my stomach.

Hot colorful flames shot out of my mouth towards the men. Once the fire was gone, I turn around towards the house; seeing that Cross was already gone, I ran toward the area I guess Cross would of take.

We were always moving.

Oo0

Now

I flick the bud of my last cigarette out the window of the suv. I've been traveling with 3 of the member of the Black Order guild for a mouth now, and we haven't found so much as a clue about the whereabouts of these so call artifacts.

Apparently Master Cross was suppose to be there first clue, but they didn't know how hard it would be to find him.

Tim flew in front of the vehicle; because he is the only one who could find Cross. Lavi drove, Lenalee sat in the passenger seat, and Kanda and I were stuck to the back.

Before the second day of meeting these people was over, I decide I really hate this guy. It must have been because he was the opposite element as me.

The car began to slow as pull into a parking lot of a small inn. I lean back in my seat before I open the car door and jump out. I look around the area; there was a bar across the street as well as an artifact store.

Scratching my head I follow the other; who were now walking inside of the inn. Though Tim waited for me; he even landed on my head in a lazy fashion.

Walking into the inn; I notice it was a little old fashion, as well as old. An old man with a long beard sat on a stool behind the front counter. His eyes seem glazed over. But as soon as the heavy door slowly slam behind me; he look towards our direction.

"2 rooms with twin beds." The old man said threw crack lips.

"Yes." Lavi said taking the lead.

"We have no food here so you'll have to go to the bar across from here. Its open 24 hours." The old man said pointing his thin finger at the door like we could see the bar. He then grab 2 keys from behind him and slowly got off his stool.

"Follow me please." The old man said. He was thin and hunch over, but he continue to walk.

We all follow him the short way toward I would be rooms. "We don't have many visitor around here so excuse me for my curiosity, but were do you come from and were are you going if I may ask."

"No you may not ask." Kanda said in a overly mean tone; I want to punch him to being so rude to this elderly.

"Sorry for this man manner, but we are just wonder." I said sweetly as the old man open the 2 doors.

"Well thank you Miss; I am Mr. Roger if you need anything just ask." Mr. Roger said walking back towards his desk, and leaving us to our rooms.

Lenalee and I toke one room while the other toke the other one. Once inside I sat on the bed I would be sleeping on.

"Allen let take a bath together." Lenalee said taking 2 towel that hang from a hook. I look around noticing there was no bath, so there must have been a public bathing. And before I could answer Lenalee grab my wrist and drag me toward were ever she thought the public bath was.

After a little while I was drag into a room, were the door read bathing. I also notice there was only one of these doors. "I only really wanted to come here because they had a inside hot bath." Lenalee said striping. I did so as well, because it seem like I couldn't back away from this. "I thought we could have a nice girl time." Lenalee said now wrap in a towel.

After washing we both got into the hot water. I felt a little awkward. "This is my first time taking a bath in at least 3 years." I said trying to get comfortable.

Lenalee look in shock. "Don't think of me as dirty, I usually just cut myself on fire to burn the bacteria. If get the fire to the right tem. It perfect. It also a lot healthier." I said with a soft smile.

"Well I couldn't imagine not taking a bath for that long." Lenalee said standing up. "Well I'm done." Lenalee said I also stood up. "Oh no you don't your going to have to make up your 3 years of no bathing, so an hour that how long your going to have to stay here."

"But I hate water." I said as Lenalee walk away, I clench my teeth. Hearing her get dress I waited. 5 minutes after she left I tighten my wet towel tighter and stood up.

I froze when I heard someone walk into the public bathing area. Turning around to face the door, I notice a frozen half naked Kanda staring at me.

Somehow relief came over me; thank god it wasn't Lenalee. "What are you staring at girlie, if you think I'll even think there is something under that towel your holding so tightly I'll laugh." I said with a snarl.

"Che."

* * *

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4: No Oxygen

To:

QueenLouise; I chose Lavi as "wind" because he an open mind person as well as brilliant, his red hair sometimes lead to subjection that he should be a fire element, but fire element are surly more hot headed, and honestly Lavi would do good in any element. I chose Lenalee as "earth" because it show her strength more, and it not like she grounded to the ground. It is also a family element in this story because Komui is also an earth element.

Thank for your review.

Firediva0, I do not know if I want to put pairing in this story, but it most likely will happen.

Thank for your review

And thank for all the other review as well, keep reviewing please.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

* * *

Chapter 4: No oxygen

11:37 p.m.

"Kanda! Allen in there." I heard Lenalee yell as she ran into the bath, her eyes widen as she saw both Kanda and I in the water. We sat across from each other which was far enough were it wouldn't cause any problems. "Allen!" Lenalee yelled, as a wall of earth came up from the ground separating Kanda and I even further; as well as splitting up the bath.

Lenalee then ran up to the edge of the bath and grabbed my arm pulling me up from the hot water. I then was drag toward the dressing room.

"Allen don't take a bath with a boy." Lenalee said tossing me my clothes once we had arrived in the dressing room. "I'm sorry... I told you to stay in there, I didn't find out that Kanda went to take a bath till I found Lavi." Lenalee said hitting her head with her palm.

"Don't worry about it I toke bath with plenty of men in my past, plus I was cover and Kanda is not really a guy." I said cheerfully, but Lenalee only look at me with worry eyes as I finish dressing.

Walking back to our room I did my best to change the subject in Lenalee mind. I went to bed without knowing if Lenalee mind was at peace.

Oo0

5:44 a.m.

4 packs of cigarettes sat in front of me, as I stare at the owner of the bar that sat across from the place I slept last night.

"That'll be 16.59." The man said, I pulling out some cash, and bought the cigarettes. Grabbing the cigarettes I walk out of the bar. My stomach soon growled making the ground beneath my feet sake.

Pulling out cigarette from one of the packs I quickly lit it. Damn this addiction and the cost of cigarettes. It was cutting back on my food expenses, and Damn this mission for making me miss my paychecks.

The flame at the tip of my cigarette flicker. I stood in the middle of road and notice there was no wind. Looking toward the motel I saw and heard no movement. Everyone was still asleep.

Sniffing the air I smelt magic; looking around though I saw nothing. Chills ran down my back. Sniffing the air once more, I look at the motel. I smelt wind magic, but I knew Lavi was asleep.

A bad feeling seem to float threw me. I ran toward the motel, but before I could reach the door the air around weigh me down making fall to my knees.

"Hahaha, I got her." A blond man said; his eyes held insanity. He must have just walk out of his hiding place. There were 5 other people with him, and they follow him as he dance toward me.

"Only a coward would attack his enemy hiding." I growled still on my knees.

"Shut up bitch." The man said slapping me hard in the face. His eyes were wide with anger. The 5 people behind him stood silent. "I'm going to kill you nice and slowly anyway."

"Why what have I ever done to you."

"Nothing! I came to kill you because I was payed! You and your friend are dead meat!" The man yelled, and honestly I really wanted to point out how much he needed a breath mint.

My eyes widen when the crazy man toke my cigarette out of my mouth, and crush it under his cheap sneaker. About .53 cents were waste, and I was angry.

Blue flame encircle me, as my eyes burn with anger. The man scream as his followers ran away. The air no longer weigh me and I stood up and began to bring the flames that surrounded me to my hand making a fire ball.

"Bitch! Look what you did to me!" The man scream, half his face was burned, and his eyes were wild. He then lift his hand toward me, as I threw my fire ball. I didn't hide my smirk on my face.

I was shock when my flame went out, but I was to late to realize what the man did. A fast-paced wind encircle me, my flames around me went out as well as the oxygen in my lungs. Only a master wind mage could do such a thing.

"I'll kill this bitch! Go kill the others!" The man yelled at his 5 companies.

My lungs felt like they were on fire as they thirst for oxygen. My vision began to blurred; I put one hands to my throat, as my other hand try to reach out of this trap, but getting no success.

My eyes widen a little as I heard a loud gun shots, that could clearly be heard over the fast wind that contain me.

"Stupid apprentice are you going to let the lost of a little oxygen kill you." I heard Cross said.

Oo0

Flash back:

Once again I felt the pain of losing all the oxygen; I knew it would only last about 360 seconds, but the pain still remain a little awhile after the oxygen came back.

And when the air came back I drunk it like it was life.

"You fail again." Cross said standing behind his friend James a wind mage. I was completely wore out, and had no energy to argue with Cross.

For the pass 2 day's James and Master Cross have been trying to teach me how to make a flame without oxygen. It supposedly impossible to do, but Master Cross had somehow learn how to do it, and apparently my father also knew how to do it.

Cross showed me how it was done, but honestly he made it seem alot easier then what it was.

"I think she done for the day Cross." James said as I laid on the ground with my eyes half open. It was still daylight, but I was completely wore out.

"Whatever; take the brat inside." Cross said lighting a cigarette. James lift me up in his arms, and before we even made it inside the shack I had fell asleep.

I awoke wrap in a blanket tightly. Fighting my way out I had finally escape the comfortable trap. I knew James had brought me to bed because Cross would have just thrown me anywhere.

Walking pass a sleeping James I headed out the door. I found Cross sitting on the ground beside the shack drinking whatever alcohol beverage he liked.

"What are you doing up brat." Cross said; as I sat down beside him.

"I can do whatever I want." I growled.

"Don't get cheeky with me brat." Cross said pinching my cheeks hard.

"Stop it old man!" I shouted.

"Brat." He said pinching my cheeks harder before letting me go. I then sat there rubbing my sore cheeks; I wondered how Tim can handle it.

After a minute of silences I got bored and fell to my back. "Master what are you going to do if I can't make a flame?" I ask.

"You'll make one." He said simple.

"How do you know?"

"Well you see those stars in the sky. You see how brightly there flames shine." Cross said, as I nodded my head and listen. "Well; there no oxygen up there, but the stars can still make a flame. It because there are other gas the can make flames; you just have to find them." My eyes were wide and entrances by Cross's words. "So if brainless stars can make flames, I know my idiot apprentice can." Cross said with no emotion, as well as ruin the respects I had for him for a second. "Your annoying me, go to bed." Cross said drinking his alcohol.

I stood up in stomp back into the shack; why do I even try.

The next day training started all over again. And as James twist his hand to show me that he was ready I had one thing on my mind. Be like a star, and I am a star.

It began.

Oo0

Present day:

My eyes open wide as white flames that held a thousand color shot out around me. Breaking the wind cage, and throwing the man way.

I fell to my knees, and then flat to the ground taking in as much air I could. Filling something wet on my face I touch it realizing I had a nose bleed.

"Long time no see idiot apprentice." Cross called standing over me as I stare up at him.

Hearing the front door of the motel open, I bend my head forward to see behind me. Kanda held a water katana, while Lavi and Lenalee stood behind him ready to fight.

"Aren't you late." I said sticking my tongue out; at them.


	5. Chapter 5: Miranda Lotto

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 5: Miranda Lotto

My father rush back and forth threw the rooms searching for something. I sat at the dining room table biting my fingers nail as I watch him.

"Papa what wrong?" I ask with a shaken voice, father had frozen were he stand and turn his wild eyes in my direction. I swallow back my worries and put my head down.

Father must be mad because of me a servants child, maybe he'll be more happy if I am gone. Picking up a knife that laid neatly on the table I put it to my throat.

"Miranda!" My father shouted he had grabbed the knife that now was cutting into his hand.

"Papa I'm sorry." I cried tear filling my eyes. The old man eyes held fear and worries as he look down at me.

"It find Miranda as long as your ok." My father said laying the knife back on the table, the grabbing a napkin to help stop the bleeding. "Miranda I'm leaving soon, so I must ask you not to take your own life. While I'm gone I need you to protect the family artifact." My father said placing a box onto the table. "Can I trust you with that."

"Yes!" I said standing up, if I do this correctly I won't be considered the Lotto family failure anymore I thought.

"Good." My father said with a soft smile. I tried to smile back, but when he turn his back to me the fact that he's leaving me hit hard. All I could do was stared at his back as he walk farther away. And when he was finally gone the house was silent and I was alone.

Oo0

It all started a month later after my father left. I never had good luck, but it seems bad luck decided to cloud over my head.

The whole town I live in made fun of me, I could never keep a job. Small children would cry when I walk by, unless they were the ones who threw garbage at me.

I was always clumsy, but when my father was here everything just seem better. Father was stronger and had courage I could never have. I miss him dearly.

But one day things changed or better yet stay the same. It was like the day before repeat itself. I thought it was just a joke the town people were playing on me, but then it happened again and again. And when I ask about it no one knew what I was talking about.

I finally gave up after numerous times, this was my life now. In the curse town that repeated itself, and I was the only one who knew.

And on the 237 day I notice something different, 2 female I never seen before walk the streets. And the one with white hair stood out the most between the 2 of them. And so I fellow them as they wondered the town. I stopped at each corner spying on them. Until finally the enter a local café. I hesitate before I follow them in.

* * *

Allen P.O.V

Biting my lip I stare at the broke down car. It had all of a suddenly died right before we could enter the town.

"Lavi. Allen and I could go into town to find help." Lenalee offer, and Lavi lifted his head from the hood of the car.

"That ok Lenalee I got this." I bit my lip harder, from the looks of it we will be standing here for hours before Lavi ever get this car moving.

Turning to look at Cross who was drinking under the shade of a tree. For once in my life I was happy that we found him, more like he found us. But that happiness didn't last long. The first think he did at the last town was go to the bar and drink. But like always that man didn't have any money, but luckily enough I didn't have to pay for it. But Kanda was piss. And before long no one was happy about Cross's presence; especially after the incident were Lenalee was left alone with the womanizer. Luckily again nothing happen.

But all in all Cross did help us find our first artifact. It was with us the whole time or with me the whole time, because I would have never expected Timcanpy to be one of the hidden artifacts. The sad thing is, that there were no treasure with Tim, so I wasn't leaving the group until I found my money.

"Well Lavi. Lenalee and I are going into town." I said linking my arm in with Lenalee's, and walking away. We didn't even have to walk through the gate of the gated town, because there was a large hole in the wall.

And before we knew it we were sitting down at a café ordering food. It was only a few minutes after we sat down did I notice this scary woman staring at us. And when she caught me staring back she stood up and began to walk over to us.

When she stood in front of our table I could tell she was nerves. "Hello my name is Miranda Lotto, and I was wondering if you knew this town was curse."


End file.
